It is considered highly appropriate in household appliances or other electrical apparatus to provide a power input to the appliance or device which can be controlled at a distance from the appliance or the like. In a vacuum cleaner with a suction conduit, for example, it would be desirable to provide both a means for selectively connecting and disconnecting the power source to the motor as well as controlling the motor speed at a location where the hose or tubular shaft of the vacuum cleaner is gripped by the user.
Although a remote motor control for a vacuum cleaner is extremely beneficial, it is difficult to arrange in practice since wires comprising house current would have to be led from the operating member located adjacent to the wand for the cleaning nozzle along the elongated hose or tubular shaft to the vacuum cleaner housing. The hose or tubular shaft would further have to provide special mounting means for the high voltage electrical conductors which would satisfy the requirements of the government safety regulations. Therefore, the most suitable vacuum cleaner remote control would be a low voltage arrangement. However, the prior art constructions have not produced a reliable, inexpensive construction for use with vacuum cleaners.
The present invention relates to a remote control structure for a vacuum cleaner motor or the like which is located in the proximity of the gripping parts of the vacuum cleaner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a low voltage remote control arrangement for a vacuum cleaner motor located near the gripping portion of the device which is both simple in construction and inexpensive to fabricate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thyristor device and a phase shifting network controlling the power input to the motor.